Cedric Durham
|birth=June 6, 1986 Market Los Santos, |death= |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height=182 cm |hair= Brown. |eyes= Brown, near black |skin= White |actor=Michael Fassbender |hidec=- |family= |affiliation=Los Santos Police Department |hideg=- |businesses= |vehicles= }} Cedric Durham is a Los Santos-born Market resident aspiring into law enforcement since Junior High school. He is currently an LETC student and holds a degree in criminal law from the University of Los Santos. He's furthermore employed in the Los Santos Police Department as a Police Officer II under the City Patrol Unit. Character background Youth Cedric grew up in a middle-class household in Market, Los Santos. The household consisted of him, his father, his mother and his sister. At the very age of fifteen his parents were caused to drift apart due to issues related to raising the children in particular. It was as though they just grew apart and learned to get different viewpoints, and had been withholding themselves for far too long to discuss it as a serious topic. His parents to blame Cedric stranded in a single-mother household, whom yet again had to find herself a job and start working. Naturally his confident sister could cope, her being older and generally holding more self-esteem to her life. Her personality was more or less setup for more independence, while on the contrary Cedric was more of a notable introvert carrying things like this as a burden, although not a trauma. Since two years after the divorce he started struggling with the results; his mother getting in touch with another man while his sister could hardly keep up with her father's anti-social personality. Week-in, week-out a conflict with Cedric just put up in between feeling like Dr. Phil when he had to argue with his father until tears started to drop. It evenso hurt him prior to the divorce he'd never seen his father cry. Beside that he wished his mother the best, despite this he couldn't keep up with the inevitable changes that rapidly stacked up. Despite Cedric's 'careless' external output he was a rather problemless person, not converting his mental struggles on reality on the contrary keeping it to himself. He generally went through a subtle, flexible youth with little limitations, making him rather versatile in many subjects and grow out to have a strong personality, coping with a healthy amount of struggles that withheld him from becoming a pathetic being. Throughout Junior High School he learned to meet Sebastian Neville and Michael Gallagher. Adolescense His talents turned out to be more rewarding, however slipping through Junior High School with so much ease caused him to run into issues in itself, having to learn how to cope with discipline and an arsenal of skills that would make him mediocre at picking up on a new skillset. After finishing high school he was but eighteen years old. Ever since his teenage years he wanted to aspire in a law enforcement career, despite he required to be 21 years old upon attending the police academy. Rather he signed up to a course in criminal law at the university of Los Santos. Cedric more or less entered his late teenage years, learning to experiment with life and becomming sloppy at the same time, despite he was rather aware of what was waiting for him in the future and what he had to do for it. At the end of the freshman year he was stalled and had to redo year one due to skipping too many subjects and generally slacking at his own studies. Giving the freshman year yet another try with the neccessary stress being sent his way from home he eventually got through with his graduation at the age of twenty-two. Upon his eighteenth birthday his father took him to a shooting range, having always had a mediocre interest for guns and his father tending to developing his son into having more 'manly' hobbies. Cedric signed for a semi-automatic firearm permit and purchased a SIG-Sauer P250. Following that he later purchased a modified AR-15 rifle limited to semi-automatic fire support and visited the shooting range in the weekends with his father. The hobby generally caused him to land in the relevant circles to stay focused on his law enforcement career. Once he reached the age of twenty-two he decided he'd want to cut himself a slack and instead of getting a job for a year he wanted to go outdoors; make an adventure. Eventually Cedric signed up for the national army reserves. The training program caused him to get stuck in a very disciplined lifestyle and manly lifestyle, despite the harsh experience strengthening his personality and physical well-being. After a year of living the adventurer's life he left. Adulthood Eventually he stranded with his mother yet again. His sister had already moved out to live with her now fiancé as she built her own independent life, naturally having ended up doing so as predicted years ago when she was very matured in terms of personality for her age. His mother was on the move each weekend either hosting her boyfriend in her home or vica versa while Cedric usually just got stuck at home falling back in a very unorganised routine. It was when he started getting generally annoyed of his repetetive environment that he signed up college to gain a degree and get a job. Originally an artistic, creative person he started off following an art degree. Despite this after three months he bailed on the course and switched to electrotechnology. After another four months of programming he figured this probably wasn't where his interest laid. Hence he quit and got hired in a local supermarket as a cashier. After a year of working he decided to pick up on college and enlisted for the Law Enforcement Training Centre. For six months he worked part-time as a bouncer beside his studies and later joined the Los Santos Police corpse, dedicating his spare time to a more advanced Law Enforcement training. Recent activities LETC & Law Enforcement After enlisting for the Los Santos Police Department he was introduced to the academy where he spent a year or two training for his physical examination while thereafter following a written and practical test. Cedric had always been a relatively athletic person and was a familiar face in the local gym and on jogging circuits. He passed the physical examination rather easily. Besides his basic training in the army caused him to be fit for a law enforcement position. Current day he works actively as a Police Officer II in the LSPD usually working the graveyard shift with Damien Parnell while from time to time assigned to patrol in the afternoon. Miscellaneous Personality Image Talents Category:Character